


Lesson in Smut (China/Yao Wang) 18+

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ficlet, School, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: As you walked down the hall of Hetalia High, you got the feeling that you were being followed. Looking around, there were only a few people scattered throughout the hallway, none of which were paying you any mind. You shrugged it off before continuing on.
Relationships: China (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Lesson in Smut (China/Yao Wang) 18+

  * **Genre** : Smut ☁
  * **Word Count** : 564 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Female! Reader x Yao ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Hetalia ☁



_The following fic contains adult material and should not be read by anyone under the age of eighteen._

* * *

As you walked down the hall of Hetalia High, you got the feeling that you were being followed. Looking around, there were only a few people scattered throughout the hallway, none of which were paying you any mind. You shrugged it off before continuing on.

In a split second, an arm reached out of the janitor’s closet you had just passed, grabbing onto your wrist and pulling you roughly inside. A small _‘eep’_ passed your lips as your back made contact with a firm chest, a tanned arm tight around your waist while the other settled under your breasts. The door had been closed and locked, so the only light was the small line coming in from under the door.

You recognized the scent instantly – a mixture of bamboo and fresh linen.

You could feel warm breath on your neck before a pair of lips made contact, trailing butterfly kisses up and down, sending a shiver of delight down your spine. The arms tightened around her body, bringing it flush against his own as he bit down on the flesh, just hard enough to leave a very noticeable red mark. The arm under your breasts moved to slide under your shirt, pushing it up until he reached your bra. His hand slid underneath, pushing it away from the sensitive mountain of flesh before giving it a rough squeeze.

You moaned, leaning back against the male that held you. Your mind was hazy, half-lidded eyes shining with ecstasy. Just as suddenly as it came, the touch disappeared and Yao backed away. Before you could question it, he spun you around and slammed you against the door, his body pressing flush against your own and causing a small moan to pour from your swollen lips at the friction created.

“I finally have you alone,” Yao smiled, one hand combing through your hair while the other slowly slid up and down your side. “I’m going to take full advantage, aru~”

“Y-Yao – !” You gasped as the male dipped down, taking your exposed breast into his mouth and biting down lightly. His hand untangled from your hair, sliding down to rest against the back of your neck. Giving your hardened nipple one last lick, his lips moved to crash against yours again. His tongue forced through your lips, rubbing roughly against your own.

His other hand slid back down your side and to your knee before slowly climbing back up under your skirt. He fingered the side of your panties before his fingers moved to rub the sensitive skin between your legs. A moan escaped you which was greedily swallowed by Yao’s own mouth. Your face was on fire and you panted heavily when he pulled away.

Before he could go any farther, the bell rang for fifth period.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, a small smile played on his lips as he stood back, pecking your lips before leaning into your ear, “We’ll finish this lesson after school, aru~”

You slid down the door after he left the closet, your breathing heavy, face on fire and a small whirlpool ablaze in your stomach. Your hand rested on your chest, where your heart lie, beating rapidly.

Yao was teaching a school of his own and you had yet to learn the lesson he was trying to teach. You’d definitely have to attend the rest of his lesson after school~

* * *


End file.
